1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape measure, and more particularly to a ratio tape measure that can do the measuring at a fixed ratio.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of architecture or interior design, a conventional tape measure is used to measure the size of room space or all kinds of furniture, and users can plan the spatial design to meet proper proportions by the measurement of the conventional tape measure.
The conventional tape measure only has a single-channel tape, so the user can only measure one length at one time. A surface of the conventional tape measure is marked with scales of centimeters or inches, feet, etc. Even symbols of good or bad luck in Chinese custom are marked on the surface of the conventional tape measure, so traditional concept of good or bad feng shui is also considered when measuring and planning the spatial design.
However, the conventional tape measure can only measure one length at one time, and cannot measure or record two lengths at the same time. In addition, the conventional tape measure cannot measure lengths at a specific ratio at one time. Therefore, the conventional tape measure is inconvenient and time-consuming in use.
Furthermore, architecture or interior design pursues balance and visual beauty, so the golden ratio (1:1.618) is often the ratio of principle in planning. Therefore, the users have to constantly measure and calculate a ratio, and the conventional tape measure is inconvenient in use. So the conventional tape measure should be improved.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional tape measure, the present invention provides a ratio tape measure to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.